


Plastic Colors *Preview*

by CrossHime



Series: Plasticverse [1]
Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!, MIX（ミックス) | Mix: Meisei Story
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, tw: bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossHime/pseuds/CrossHime
Summary: A new family in the town of Takamidai. Pre-Teen Suzume Hamasaki was not liked by her classmates in her new school and deal with bullying until a group of three students saved her life.
Series: Plasticverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051055





	Plastic Colors *Preview*

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki No Gash Bell!, Fruits Basket, and MIX: Meisei Story

* * *

An 11-year-old girl named Suzume Hamasaki transferred from Mochinoki elementary school to Meisei elementary school due to severe bullying that occurred at her old school. Suzume thought she'd start a new fresh life at her new school. However, a few of her new classmates did not like her for some reason. A few days later, they started to make fun of Suzume by whispering behind her back, spiking her lunchbox with some grass or leaves from outside, and spiking her milk with dirt. Because Suzume was a shy, introverted, and timid girl, she did not dare to speak out about the teasing. 

"Who the heck has a hair color like that? It's so ugly!" 

"I bet she dyed her hair, so she can get attention since she thinks that bright hair color will attach the boys to her. What a stupid girl!" 

"Yep. I bet it's not even natural!" 

Suzume ignored the comments from her classmates and carried on to her cleaning duties. When Suzume returned home, she was asked by her mother, Takara Hamasaki, and her older half brother, Hiroshi Hamasaki, about how, was her day at school, and she just tossed a fake smile at them and lied to them. 

_'Mother and big brother don't need to know about the teasing. I'd be a burden to them.'_

* * *

Next Monday, the bullying has gotten worse for Suzume. 

As she cleaned the bathroom, her bullies entered on purpose with mud on their shoes and stomped all over the floor, leaving shoe marks. Suzume froze and stared at her bullies in disbelief. The lead bully just smirked at her. 

"Know your place, you nasty-haired girl! You think that you're so special because of your unusual hair color!" 

One of the bullies filled a bucket of water and splashed the water at Suzume. She started to cry as the lead bully kicked her in the stomach, causing Suzume to fall on her knees. 

"Now, go to hell, you-" 

"Hey, leave her alone!" A male voice called out in anger. "She never did anything to you!" 

Suzume and the girls turned their heads towards an orange-haired boy with an angry expression. Stood behind him were a gray-haired boy and a brown-haired girl with short-low-tied pigtails. What the heck were the boys doing in a girl's restroom? 

"Mind your own business, Sohma! She needs to be taught a lesson!" 

"For what?" The gray-haired boy demanded an answer in disgust. "For having an unusual hair color just like us? That's an unjustified reason to bully someone. You should be ashamed of yourselves!" 

The bullies blushed in humiliation at the Gray-haired boy and now feel intimidated by the orange-haired boy. They hissed at Suzume and dashed out of the girl's restroom. 

"We need to get Miss Hamasaki to a nurse's office!" The girl with the pigtails exclaimed in a panic.

* * *

Suzume turned her head slowly at the girl and just blinked at her in confusion. Why did she and her male classmates just save her life from the bullies? No one ever once stepped in to help at her old school. As the nurse informed that Suzume's mother would be picking her up soon, the girl nodded and smiled at Suzume kindly. 

"Tomorrow, I want you to spend time with me, Kyou, and Yuki. You'll be safe with us." 

From the day towards, Suzume befriended Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, and Kyou Sohma.

**Author's Note:**

> A preview of my other Crossover AU, Plasticverse that started around in Spring 2019. In this AU, Suzume, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru are in the same school year thus the youngest canon character in the Plasticverse cast so far. And Hiroshi Yamanaka and Suzume are half-siblings with their mutual mother's surname.


End file.
